Problem: Simplify completely: $$\sqrt[3]{30^3+40^3+50^3}$$.
Solution: First, notice that all three integers have a common factor of 10.  We can remove this factor from the cube root as shown: \begin{align*}
\sqrt[3]{10^3\cdot3^3+10^3\cdot4^3+10^3\cdot5^3}&=\sqrt[3]{10^3(3^3+4^3+5^3)}\\
&=10\sqrt[3]{3^3+4^3+5^3}.
\end{align*} Now, evaluate the expression under the cube root: $$10\sqrt[3]{3^3+4^3+5^3}=10\sqrt[3]{27+64+125}=10\sqrt[3]{216}.$$ Since $216=6^3$, this expression simplifies to: $$10\sqrt[3]{6^3}=\boxed{60}.$$